


Kick, Extend, Cup, Pull, Breathe, Repeat.

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 5 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Competition, M/M, Pining, Swimming, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick, Extend, Cup, Pull, Breathe, Repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of [Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing.](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com)  
> Genre: High School/College AU  
> Prompt: Wet

Reaching the wall, Arthur levered himself out instead of turning for another lap. His rhythm was off, his time was slow, and he couldn’t seem to push his body harder. The water slid off of him in a sheet, falling to the cement in a shallow pool.

He could hear the distinct breaking of water as other swimmers surfaced and slid underneath again. With no small amount of frustration, he yanked his towel off the bench, dried himself, and sat to watch his team finish.

His eyes gravitated towards Eames’ lane automatically. He watched as Eames’ broad frame slid through the water. Arthur could see how the muscles of his back flexed with every stroke. 

Eames was the best on the team, not only at breaststroke, which was Arthur’s best event, but at freestyle as well. He could go to state, maybe even nationals. Eames made it look so effortless gliding through the pool.

Arthur envied his build: lithe, but strong, not wiry like Arthur was. If he had Eames’ shoulders, his large hands …but thinking about Eames’ body was dangerous.

Arthur wanted to know what it was like to grip at Eames’ wide shoulders, wrap his legs around Eames’ narrow waist and feel the slide of wet skin on skin. He wanted to smell the chlorine in Eames’ hair and lick water drops off the column of his throat. 

And Arthur wanted to fucking beat him: neck and neck to the very end just to stretch out a hair’s-width longer and touch the wall first; to come up panting, with Eames’ smiling at him, impressed.

Arthur stared as Eames pulled himself out of the pool, stood dripping in his speedo with chest heaving in gulps of air.

Arthur had one more year to try.


End file.
